X Painting Flowers X
by ShadowsGirl101
Summary: An Alice in Wonderland fic. Hatter x OC I had fun with this xD
1. Chapter 1

_Painting Flowers_

"_Before The Looking Glass"_

"_I can't breathe." _

_The forest was pitch black. Rustle. Rustle. This noise. Senses obscured, the world spinning and, a monster on my heels. I ran. The illegitimate Tiger beast behind. My breathing hard and a world of beautiful color, passing me by. My dress, was once a posh purple now faded and dinged with the dirt that my heels kicked in the air with my sprints. All I remember is seeing a branch. Then nothing else. _

"_**Easy now dearest. Don't strain. Sometimes its better to stay on the ground." **_

_This was the voice of a man that I had no clue that I would spend the rest of my life with. As he took me off of the ground and asked my name. _

"_**Now dearest Am I positive that you have a name?" **_

_I knew I had a name. Everyone has a name. But mine. I could not remember no matter how hard I tried. He smiled at me. A gap shown between his teeth. A top hat resting on his head and string of thread spools across his chest. His hair a bright orange with the type of style only the mad would bare. _

"_**How about I take you for a cup of tea? I would offer so much more... But I am afraid that**_

_**I haven't much."**_

_His smile allured me. He took two of my fingers pulling me frivolously. The day had set to a foggy memoir that kept no tomorrow. _

"_**Mind you, do watch out. For the Red Queen does not care much for visitors. It would be for**_

_**The best if you do stay with me."**_

_It had been so long since then. I found out that his name was Hatter, well that was what most called him, we had stayed with one another for a bit of time. Before I knew the time had past I had become Mrs. Hatter, I became mad like my significant other. He cared for me and kept me safe for the Red Queen was never to know about me. _

"_**Dearest. We're out of tea." **_

_Balancing a tray upon my one hand and opening the door with the other I made my way from the Hatters windmill home. My Dress was patterned and adorned with many different patches of fabric. My stockings ripped and patched in various places to my shoes adorned with dirt at the toes. Hatter welcomed me by making me a hat. Not a full on hat but one that sat to the side. A females miniature top hat. Red velvet with small black feathers out the band, My wedding ring adorned my finger as I made my way toward my Hatter. I sat the tray upon the table. My attention to the March Hare his jittery body and twitching ways. _

"_**Thank you Lass. Such a nice w-wife. Hatter."**_

_Hatter smiled. His gap showing through making myself smile. Hatter pushed himself back from the table as I sat on his knee. Rustles echoed from the bushes leading from the main dirt path away from our home of Witzend. Hatter motioned me up as I did, a small child maybe at the age of ten entered the small field. _

"_**Excuse me. But I've seen to have lost my way." **_

_Her blonde hair and blue dress reminded me of a robins egg. Hatter's grin grew wide his tie slowly lifting to the situation. _

"_**Please come sit with us. Perhaps you'd like some tea?"**_

"_I Couldn't." _

"_**Of course you can it would be rude of you to decline our invitation- Would it not?" **_

"_Well Yes- uh- No...I suppose maybe one cup." _

_Hatter patted the seat next to him. Asking her to come sit. She did. I leaned over her shoulder as Hatter poured her tea. Unfortunately after a bit of her I started to be overcome with jealousy a major emotion of my own demise. I do admit I got quite a bit huffy. _

"_Pay more attention to her than your wife!" _

"_**Dearest,"**_

_The argument started when our visitor left us to continue her journey. I was honestly relieved. I know it's stingy of me to hold my Hatter to myself but I could not resist or control it._

"_GallyMogger!" _

"_**GallyMogger?" **_

_He laughed at me. _

"_**Of course, But if I am a GallyMogger than you most defiantly are one as well. I suppose. I should leave. . ."**_

"_Nunz!" _

_He turned and smiled at me. _

"_**I knew you loved me."**_

"_. . ."_

_His arms felt warm to me, one of the reasons to why I did not wish to share or let Hatter leave my sight. Otherwise I had many reasons. To never let my Hatter go. He was my first object and trinket of Underland. I looked at the silver ring. I knew the words inside by heart. Memorized. My arms wrapped around his shoulders. _

"_Hatter." _

"_**Yes?" **_

"_Never go away." _

"_**I never will."**_

_He then repeated the words on the inside of my ring._

"_**Forever mad shall we always be."**_

_But even Hatter did not know what events could possibly unfold in nine years. _

_Through the Looking Glass. _


	2. Welcome to Mystery

Painting Flowers

"Welcome to Mystery."

This world is a beautiful place. Full of wonder and colors, creatures you've never before seen. Here I live. When you see the true interface of Underland and Witzend you'd see why I love living this way. Tonight was no exception.

"Where are we going Hatter?"

"**You'll see when we get there."**

"You promised we wouldn't leave Witzend."

"**You see dearest, we haven't left."**

Hatter pulled me up over a rock. Gripping my wrists he pulled. Leading me. His hands loosened and fell to my hand. His fingers locking around mine. The grass was thick here, Tall about to knee height. It was beautiful.

"Oh my...Hatter..."

"**I know you well don't I?"**

"By God you do..."

He pulled my hands to his chest. He smiled at me. His smile was so contagious I just had to grin back. He pulled my hand over his head and I spun. Hatter grinned placing one hand on my back then taking my one free hand over his shoulder. We just started moving. Dancing. Rickety and slow. My hand slid up to his free hand and squeezed. Small talk had just begun.

"Hatter...Where did I come from?"

"**Heaven?"**

"That's flattering, but really...Was I born here?"

"**Of course you were born here."**

"I just can't remember anything...Before I met you."

"**Maybe that's because...Your so MADly in love with me~!"**

I knocked him gently in the forearm. Hatter laughed.

"The only reason I'm so mad is because you made me this mad."

"**I'm happy to please." **

Hatter slowly dropped my hands. He lead me to a rock jutting out from the ground. Hatter lifted me onto the rock and then he climbed up. Hatter rubbed my back.

"**Dearest?"**

"Yes Hatter?"

Hatter lifted his arm slightly. I put my head to his side. He was warm. My hands and arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hatter..."

"**Yes dearest?"**

"You know that the Frabjous Day is soon..."

"**I know."**

"That means you have to leave..."

"**But, Dearest... To be free of the Red queen. It's a great price. You can finally leave Witzend and see the rest of Underland...With me."**

"What if it's the wrong Alice."

He took his hands to my cheeks. He brushed his thumbs against them in a circular movement.

"**It won't be the wrong one, I have a feeling."**

"Was there ever a wrong Alice?"

"**There was one...But she's gone now."**

"Oh."

Hatter grinned and sat down with me sit under his arm. Twilight was on the verge. The world just started to turn orange and purple.

"How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"**A few days."**

"That's too long Hatter."

"**Maybe for you. I'm going to be so worried about you."**

"Well, I'm going too be worried about you to..."

"**I see we got married for the right reason."**

"When Alice gets here... Are you going to bring her home?"

"**The Dormouse said she was going to bring Alice to us." **

"So I can warn her about not touching you?"

Hatter laughed. He rubbed my head. He removed my arms and I stared at him. I didn't want to let go until I had to. He gently pushed me on my back and then he laid back himself. I wrapped my arm's around him again. He didn't push away so I glued myself to his arm. My head rested on the connection of his arm to his torso. I suppose I fell asleep. Thoughts of him leaving and being gone wore out my nerves.

"Hatter!"

"**What is it?"**

"Alice! Alice is here!"

"**Where!"**

"She's coming through the door now! She just drank the Pishsalver!"

"**Dearest!"**

He shook me to the point of waking up. I blinked a few times until my blurry vision settled.

"Hatter? Is something wrong?"

"**Alice, she's come back."**

"_Gribling! It's finally come!"_

Hatter helped me to my feet. He brushed off my dress and without a word ran home with me. His hand gripping mine tightly. We ran. I had never ran this fast before. We made it home. The windmill was slowly turning like always.

"**Please dearest make us some tea? I do believe the March Hare will be coming to visit."**

"Hatter..."

Hatter was going to have to leave me sooner than I wanted. Hatter's smile slowly dropped to a frown when he saw my sad face looking at my feet. Hatter took my face in his hands.

"**No matter how far away I will be. I will always love you."**

"I know."

"**Then why are you so sad?"**

He pulled me into his arms my face muzzled into his vest. My hair poking him in the chin.

"**Now...It's almost Brillig you better get started."**

"Will you be here for Brillig?"

"**Most likely most of Brillig."**

"Will you be able to have dinner?"

"**No dearest."**

"You need to eat though..."

"**You could pack me a sack-rustle."**

I nodded and slowly made my way to our home. I looked back to see Hatter sit down in his chair. I went inside and prepared. Once again with a tray balanced I went to the table. He thanked me like always. I started to walk back but something the Hare said caught my ear.

"_Ha-tter. What i-if this is. SPOON! Also, the w-wrong A-A-Alice..."_

"**It won't be. I will not allow that again."**

"_D-D-did you tell your wife yet?"_

"**No, and I don't plan on it." **

I blinked. I wonder what did happen to the wrong Alice. Was she killed? I shook off the motion and began Brillig. While the potatoes broiled I sat at our table. Mismatched and hardly used. Two paintbrushes laid on the table. I picked up one and dipped it into a small vase. Taking a flower from the tabletop I stroked my brush over it's petals. A thick line of blue washed over it. I smiled. I looked out the window. Hatter and the Hare were chatting.

"**Dearest?"**

"Brillig is almost over."

"**Ah,"**

There was a rustle from the bushes. A small girl emerged.

"Hatter!"

"**I see!" **

Hatters tie lifted as the dormouse hopped upon the table. He got onto of the table and walked quickly toward Alice. He stepped over cups and teapots and at the end of the table he hopped down and got on one knee. Just like he did when he proposed to me. I started to get mad, right out of the gate. The March Hare quickly picked up some cups out of his area and stack them quickly.

"**It's you..."**

"_**Alice! That's not Alice that twit brought us the wrong one!"**_

"_**It's the wrong Alice!"**_

The March Hare exclaimed. He pulled on his ears tightly around his head. Hatter smiled though. My anger melted away.

"**Your not the wrong Alice I'd know you anywhere!"**

"**I'd know her anywhere!"**

Hatter said that with his eyes overlooking his shoulder. We all laughed the Dormouse starting to take a seat. He took Alice by the hand and pulled her across the table from wince he came.

"**You see were still having tea. My wife was so kind to brew it for us as we waited your return to us Alice. You know...Your terribly late."**

He smiled kindly and then pointed at her slightly with his index finger.

"**Naughty."**

He sat down with Alice throwing her onto my chair. Hatter was a little too excited about Alice if you ask me. But then again, I was the jealous type.

"**But now you back! So we can all talk-" **

Hatter energetically threw his arms around my waist and sat me down on the arm of his chair.

"**About the Frabjous day!" **

Everyone cheered around our table. I didn't notice the Cheshire cat had appeared at the end of our table.

I smiled when Hatter talked. He made me so happy.

I didn't know what I was going to do when Hatter was going to go away. I suppose I have to keep myself busy. Trying not to think of Hatter and how on our first outing he asked me;

"**If you could have any wish in the world what would it be?"**

I told him;

"To see far off places."

Then he told me;

"**I'd wish to know the answer to this riddle maybe you know the answer; ****If positive and negative attract and polar opposites do not then why in the world are there fish?"**

"W-what?"

"**I don't know the answer but then you wouldn't know the answer to why your so beautiful, but when you say you arn't you don't hear me complain now do you?"**

"I'm sorry?"

"**So how about you become my Mrs. Hatter?"**


	3. The Poison

Painting Flowers,

"The Poison."

"**Lately I've been investigating things things that start with the letter 'M'"**

That was easy, I thought. I watched as Hatter talked to Alice and suddenly I felt left out.

"**Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?"**

Then we all chimed in;

"_**Downal-Wyth-Bluddy-Bejg-Hid!"**_

That was the slogan of the resistance. I never truly joined but I believe since I was married to Hatter I got permission to do what I wanted regarding the "True fire" way we were going to capture the Red Queen.

"_What...?" _

"_**Down with the bloody big head... We mean the Red Queen."**_

Said the Cheshire cat. I smiled and walked down the table to him. Hatter's attention not yet caught by this. For some reason he hated the Cheshire cat deep inside.

"**Come come, now we must start planning! Therefore it is time that we prepare to kill the queen! Or what ever shall come first considering what ever time is convenient!"**

Hatter stared at his pocket watch before putting it down with a smile. The March Hare pulled his watch out of a cup of tea.

"It's! It's! It's Ticking again!"

Hatter smiled at the Hare before looking at his watch one last time. I walked over to the Cheshire cat and touched behind an ear. His fur soft. I giggled.

"_**all this talk...of blood and slaying has put me off my tea..."**_

Said the Cheshire as his tail swished against my arm. A melancholy look on his face.

"**The world is falling to ruin...And poor Ches is off his tea." **

I sensed Hatter's anger. His voice had changed.

"_**What happened that day was not my fault Tarrant."**_

Hatter had not been called his real name for a long time. He said it was painful. So I just called him Hatter. I didn't want to cause him any grief.

Hatter's eyes got dark and cloudy his irises turned a vibrant flaming orange and dark rings encircled around his eyes.

"Oh-no."

Hatter stood to his feet as the March Hare gave a gasp. The dormouse slowly stepping onto the table to prepare herself. I was stunned. Hatter never got this mad. Not usually anyway. Never when it was just us. He walked with intimidation. His shoulders back and fingertips gently brushing the table. The belt holding my jacket around me had suddenly gotten tighter from the heavy emotions in my stomach and uncertainty. Alice sat on and stared at me. I felt it. I was his wife. I should be stopping him. But I couldn't move. Hatter started talking in a Scottish Brogue

"**...you ran out on them to save your own skin, you gutless, scottish, pilgerem lickering, shukem juggeling, slurking urpal-BARLOM MUCK, EGG BRIMINI- STAY OFF MY WIFE!"**

"**HATTER!"**

"**Thank you..."**

I lifted my hand from the cat and the took Hatter's arm slowly walking him back to his chair at the end of the table.

"You mustn't react that way..."

"**But dearest."**

"_**What happened to you Tarrant? You used to be the life of the party and do the best futterwacken in all of Witzend." **_

Hatter's smile came back which made me happy. He smiled, proud of himself. He should be. He was the best at futterwacken.

"_Futter what?"_

Alice asked.

"_FUTTERWACKEN!"_

"**It's a dance!"**

Said the Dormouse as she curtsied. The March Hare imitated it, dancing in place like mad. Hatter pulled his arm from my grasp. He took a few steps forward.

"**There will be Futterwacken on the Frabjous Day. When the White Queen once again wears the crown." **

Hatter made his way back to his seat.

"**And on that day. I shall futterwacken...Vigorously."**

I grinned I loved Hatter's wide spread emotions. His facial expressions were priceless. He was so cute to me. Everybody giggled including myself. But then, we all heard a horse whinny in the distance.

"_**Uh-oh." **_

We all said seeing the Knave of Hearts riding towards our mad little party. The March Hare jumped on the table to hide behind the Cheshire cat. But the cat vanished and the March Hare scrambled back to his seat quickly putting all of the teacups in a neat orderly stack.

"Hatter!"

"**Drink this quickly!" **

Hatter put a small bottle of Phishsalver to her lips and Alice coughed and gagged while Hatter quickly got an empty teapot. He lifted the lid and watched as Alice shrunk. Her dress becoming huge and covering most of her body. Hatter grabbed her and started to as gently as he could shove Alice into the teapot.

"**In you go."**

He put the lid on the teapot. He pushed it onto his lap as I brushed off my apron. The Knave was in walking distance. Hatter smiled. His beautiful green eyes shining. His tie slowly lifting for the occasion. The Knave dismounted his horse. Hatter's eyes shifted to me.

"**Dearest..." **

He whispered. His hand was tapping on his right knee. I took the hint and walked over. I brushed my apron and sat on my Hatter's knee. My dress covered most of the teapot.

"If it isn't my favorite band of lunatics."

"**Would you like to join us?"**

Asked the Dormouse. The Knave chuckled as the March Hare grabbed a empty teacup.

"_**YOUR LATE FOR TEA-!"**_

The Hare threw the teacup. The knave ducked and it hit one of his many followers. The heart suit of armor. Everyone laughed including myself. Stupid Knave. I would think. The Knave slowly starting walking toward Hatter and Myself after angrily pointing at the Hare.

"We're looking for the girl. Called – uh. Alice?"

He came closer. To the point that I could see the stitching around his eye patch. The Knave rested an arm across the back of Hatter's chair.

"Ah-! Speaking of the Queen! Here is a song I sang at her concert:

**Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat!**

**How I wonder where your at!"**

The Knave choked Hatter cutting off his joyful song and on instant I slapped him. He instantly let go of Hatter and stared at me.

"**I could have you beheaded for that!"**

"_**Touch my Hatter again and I will personally show you the meaning of Mad! I will RIP your arm off and feed it to the Bandersnatch!"**_

Hatter snapped his hand over my mouth.

"**Uhh...All together now!" **

Hatter patted me on the back he gave me a small 'i'm okay smile.'

"_**Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat!**_

_**How I wonder where your at!**_**?"**

Everyone sang.

"_**Up Above the World you fly,**_

_**Like a teatray in the sky"**_

The underneath of the table began to rock. The March Hare's singing slowly stopped and Hatter and I jumped when a bloodhound stuck his nose in Hatters lap. The bloodhound growled and Hatter clogged the spout of the teapot with his finger, to cover Alice's scent. Hatter pulled my head back to cover his lips.

"**_Downal-Wyth-Bluddy-Bejg-Hid."_**

He whispered. The dog pulled his nose back and looked up at Hatter. Then, he disappeared beneath the sea foam table cloth. The dog howled and burst from under the table and ran the other way. Stayne had just taken a drink from one of the Hare's teacups. He stared at the dog and then ordered his soldiers;

"_Follow the bloodhound."_

I looked about the situation.

"_**This is a fun Tea Party. Is it not?" **_


End file.
